


Take My Seat

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Modern AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 10 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Robb and Sansa with the prompt: Take my seat.  Robb & Sansa in the modern verse. Sansa is 8 months pregnant and in need of some rest.





	

"Stop fussing Sansa you are going to run yourself ragged." Robb told his sister with a sigh. He watched her move around her nursery fix this, adjust that, put that away. He had read her pregnancy book and it said she would do this but seeing it in action just exhausted him. Still she had sat him down in the rocking chair and made him look at everything for a second opinion.

"I just want it to be perfect- the doctor said it's only a few weeks away and I want everything to be perfect." Sans told her brother. She picked up one of the many stuffed animals she had been given at the baby shower. She placed it on the top of the dresser before rearranging the others that were next to it. She stopped and looked back at Robb. "How does that look?"

"It looks as good as the other ones." Robb sighed and stood up. "Here Sansa- take my set." He walked over and moved next to her. He placed a hand on the small of her back, carefully guiding her over to the rocking chair.

"Robb I really don't have time to do this right now. I need to get the nursery ready for the baby." Sansa protested. Still Robb sat her down in the seat, helping her get her feet up on the ottomon in front of the chair.

"You will because I am going to be your decorator." Robb announced to her with a smile.

Sansa gave him a skeptical look, unsure if her brother was ready to do it. "Are you sure about this Robb? I mean I can just get up and do this myself."

"Nonsense I did this with Talisa and I can do this with you." Robb told her. He had not spoken about his late wife in so long that it almost surprised Sansa to hear him say her name. Still she did not make mention to it in fear that he would stop. She simply laughed, nodding at him.

"Alright I can do that. Can you move the lion and put up the whale instead? I think I like the sea creatures Yara gave better than the jungle animals Mycrella gave." She admitted, rubbing her swollen bump. Robb nodded and put the stuffed animals back into some gift bag before he grabbed the new ones. He laid out a plethora of stuffed animals whales, dolphins, seahorses, an octopus, and a few others. It did not surprise him that they Greyjoy's had given her all these little ocean looking toys. They had always leaved beach front and loved to remind everyone of it. He stepped to the side and looked at his sister.

"Does that look good?" He asked her, motioning to the pile. Sansa looked over the pile and thought about it against the jungle animals. She then nodded in conformation, smiling at her brother.

"It's perfect thank you Robb thank you. Can you take the ones that were just up there and put them in the toy box?" She asked him. Robb nodded and did just that for his sister. The adjustments were all small things hanging a picture, folding up some baby clothes, adjusting the placement of the crib by a few inches. Finally Sansa ran out of tasks for him to do in no time. It had been fast for him but she knew it would have taken her ages.

"It's perfect thank you so much Robb." Sansa told him. She got up and walked over, pressing a kiss to her brother's cheek.

Robb smiled at his sister and kissed her forehead, rubbing her belly. "It's no trouble at all that's what the favorite uncle is here for."

Sansa laughed, "Oh so you're the favorite uncle now?"

"Of course I mean I moved that crib a whole six inches that has to give me major points."

"I mean Jon did put it together...."

"In the wrong spot apparently." Robb teased, chuckling at his sister. She smiled and looked around the room again.

"You know I think I did like it six inches to the right." Sansa told Robb in her most serious tone. When he looked over at her though she started to laugh, calling her bluff.

"Very funny Sansa."

"Thank you Robb I try."


End file.
